


Black Lipstick and Leather Boots

by fryzyz



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy!Dan Avidan, Dan Avidan AU, F/M, Gothic, Soft Goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryzyz/pseuds/fryzyz
Summary: A short one-shot of an AU where Dan and an original character are known as the 'intimidating couple' in town.This is my first time posting on here so bear with me please! Comment your thoughts and whatnot below, and lemme know if you'd possibly want this made into a series :)





	Black Lipstick and Leather Boots

In a whole other universe, completely separate to ours, your life is different. A person you have never even met is now your partner for life, and a job you never even dreamed of having is what you’ve been doing for the last good chunk of your life. Even your appearance is vastly different to anything you’d ever thought of, and your style matches well. That being said, I cannot tell you about your alternate universe, for that is to be decided for yourself. However, I do have the knowledge to tell you about two select people in this said universe.

A man; with a mess of chocolate curls for hair and a matching set of irises, donned in a black shirt, leather jacket, jeans ripped at the knees and a pair of full black Doc Martins, as well as decorating his eyes with a thin, but smudged, line of eyeliner. Always by his side was a woman; with warm blonde hair stopping just below her shoulders and eyes as cold as the arctic, who only wore the simple outfit of a black bralette and leather tights, her lips coated in black lipstick, her left nostril held a simple silver ring and her eyes were completely surrounded by dark eyeliner, the lids carrying a long, thick wing. On the odd occasion, she would be caught wearing his jacket over her shoulders, but it happened so little that it was only speculated as a rumour.

They always walked together, side my side, arms around each other’s waists; her head was often tucked nicely into the crook of his neck. Their eyes moved swiftly around their surroundings as they cast a cold glare at anyone who stared at them for a moment too long. To the outside, to the general public, and to you; they were the couple so intimidating that you wouldn’t dare walk in the same direction as them, unless you were after a death wish.

One could have sworn the sun was shining just moments ago, but when the clouds would begin to roll overhead they’d know the couple would soon be approaching. They’d heed to the warning of Mother Nature and duck away and out of sight as soon as possible, before the intimidating duo caught the scum in their way. Everyone had heard of what that couple did to people who were too slow for them, but never had anyone had the guts to find out for sure.

Every day was a new destination. No one would catch them in the same place twice. Perhaps they never went to the same place more than once, or perhaps it was always a different group of onlookers that would see them on their adventures. 

Once in a blue moon, there would be an onlooker who would claim that they went to the local diner and sat in the corner booth, far away from everyone and everything. They would claim to see the two of them chatting amongst themselves, though they always kept their lips hidden and their voices low. No one knew what they spoke about. No one dared to get close enough to find out.

There was only one witness who saw them at the nearby park. First, they strolled around the path on the outskirts, hand in hand with few words exchanged between them. Then, when the storm began to rumble and the rain began to pour, they ran out to the middle of the grassy field and slow danced. They held each other so close, it was remarkable how they could find any air between them. This witness never told anyone what they saw, because they were the only one in that town to discover the truth.

But then the couple would arrive home, after their day together, to their small cottage-like house; decorated with second hand furniture and ceramics from the ’40s. When the makeup came off and their clothes were exchanged for pyjamas and fluffy slippers, they would smile and laugh together about the fucked up world they lived in. They would mock the public and their judging ways, and eat their $2 ramen from the corner store on the couch together with a rerun of an old TV show playing in the background. She would curl into his arms and he would hold her, playing with her hair, whispering a sweet lullaby to her with a gentle tone until she were to fall asleep to the steady beating of his heart. He would gaze at her lovingly, wondering how he’d found someone so perfect in such a horrible world; and she would tighten her embrace, terrified to let go.


End file.
